


I Miss You

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Drinking, I dont know whats wrong with me, M/M, Sad, is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	I Miss You

Frank opens his curtains and sits on the ledge of him window closing himself in it, he likes that it’s big enough because he can hide there. Not that he’s ever really needed to hide there it’s just nice that he has it for the situation he’s in.

It’s not his fault that Gerard left he just took his shit and walked out, Frank tried to stop him but he told him he needed space. Gerard didn't have to leave though the house is big enough that he could have just stayed in a different room.

Frank hates himself for not trying harder to get him to stay he knows he could have said something to get him to stay. Frank picks up the bottle of vodka he went out and bought and downs a good half of it leaning against the window.

He kind of wishes that it would break and he'd fall to his death threat would make shutting easier but he knows the window isn't high enjoy of the ground to kill him. Frank closes his eyes for a few minutes and drinks more he just wants to get fucked up and forget that Gerard was ever there.

He succeeds on the getting fucked up part because he's stumbling down the stairs is just the forgetting Gerard part that he can't seem to do. If anything the alcohol just makes him miss him more, he walks out his front door and looks around.

Frank was hoping that maybe Gerard would change his mind and come back but he’s nowhere to be seen, Frank laughs at himself and flops on the ground. He knows it’s cold outside but he’s hot and he really just wants to feel the cold it might fill the hole in his heart.

The vodka sure doesn’t fill anything but his head with all the memories of him and Gerard and he rolls over to throw up. Honestly he didn't mean to drink that much but he couldn't stop himself he just doesn't now what else to do with himself.

Frank drags himself off the ground and stumbles inside looking at all of the empty spots where Gerards things were just a few hours before. Frank sighs and drops on the couch watching the clock ticking away and he wants to call Gerard but he doesn’t know where his phone is or if he’d even answer.


End file.
